


May 4, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A preacher's dear daughter,'' Amos said as a smile stretched from ear to ear.





	May 4, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''A preacher's dear daughter,'' Amos said as a smile stretched from ear to ear and Supergirl shuddered by crowds in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
